onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny
Johnny along with Yosaku are old friends and former bounty hunting partners of Roronoa Zoro. Appearance Johnny is an average-sized man with somewhat tanned skin. He is always seen wearing a pair of sunglasses and has a black tattoo on his left cheek that reads . Johnny has short, black hair and is usually seen carrying his sword. His eyebrows always seem to be pointing down to make a scowl, even when he is smiling. After the time skip his arms became more muscular. Personality Johnny is happy-go-lucky, much like Yosaku. Johnny tends to be the more serious and occasionally the more honorable of the pair, though he acts silly around Yosaku from time to time. Johnny is also dimwitted to some extent and while he knows much information he seems to be greatly misinformed about many things. This includes rumors of "Hawk-Eyes" visiting the Baratie regularly when the actual story was about "Drunk-Eyes", to not knowing how to cure Yosaku (and not knowing what ailed him in the first place). Johnny occasionally says that he would lose or had lost by a close margin against an opponent far stronger than he is, such as Luffy or Arlong, indicating some arrogance. Johnny is also very brave seeing how he got ready to attack Mihawk when he fought Zoro. Johnny also stands up for what he believes in, this is seen when he fights Dick the Mountain Whale. He also has a cowardly side to him, as seen when he not only tied up Zoro to prevent him from assaulting Arlong Park, but through his willingness to simply abandon him to the fishmen to run off to safety with Usopp. However, when he is spurred he is brave enough to go against Arlong and his crew and wise enough to know his action could lead to the villagers suffering. Johnny's bravery was still not enough to defeat the Arlong Pirates, leaving the Straw Hat Pirates with no other choice but to defeat Arlong and his crew on their own. One quirk he shares with Yosaku, perhaps out of pride, is always stating that any fight he loses, he lost only by a hair. Relationships Johnny, Yosaku and Roronoa Zoro were a team of bounty hunters at some point before the start of the One Piece story. We have not been told when or even why their team disbanded, but it seems as if it was definitely on good terms. Their friendship seems to go beyond that of just bounty hunters and into the realm of brothers. Like Yosaku, Johnny is really friendly and appreciates a helping hand. In the anime, Johnny quickly befriends the Straw Hat Pirates after Nami cures Yosaku of an illness called scurvy. It is never actually revealed why they have so much respect for Roronoa Zoro, but we can surmise that it is not just because of his power or skill. Even after Zoro's defeat by Dracule Mihawk, Johnny and Yosaku did not hesitate to protect Zoro nor did they respect Dracule Mihawk more for defeating Zoro. In both the anime and manga, their respect for anyone affiliated with Zoro is shown by the honorific they use. They refer to everyone by their name followed by "Aniki" (brother) or for Nami "Nami-aneki". Abilities and Powers Johnny is a swordsman like Yosaku, however they are relatively low in strength and power. When they tried to take on the Arlong Pirates by themselves they were easily overpowered. It is still unknown if Johnny or Yosaku have any special attacks. The only time Johnny showed his true bravery, is when he attacked the Going Merry due to Monkey D. Luffy and Usopp attacking a large rock, which Johnny was taking refuge on due to Yosaku's illness. Johnny had no chance against Luffy but he did do quite a bit of damage to the Going Merry which he ended up fixing. The fight was shortly stopped soon after Zoro realized it was Johnny. Johnny and Yosaku are inexperienced with traveling by sea as proven when Yosaku fell ill to scurvy. However, they are fairly knowledgeable about the world at large, such as information on the existence of the Shichibukai and the Arlong Pirates; he even identified Mohmoo as a Grand Line monster upon first glance when the Sea Cow confronted the boat that he, Luffy and Sanji were on, hinting some degree of experience. They are, however, still incompetent and have been know to slip up, such as when they said Hawk-Eyes had been reported at the Baratie when it was actually "Drunk-Eyes". Weapons Johnny uses a nagiri sword with a red handle and a circular tsuba. The blade of the sword gets broader as it gets farther away from the hilt. He does not appear to own a sheath for it, as it is shown being hung on his waist with a piece of looped cloth rather than a sheath. History East Blue Saga Baratie Arc Johnny first appears during the Baratie Arc. Usopp and Luffy practiced firing the ship's cannon. They blew up a nearby island and rejoiced in their success as they named Usopp their new sharp-shooter. As they sat in the kitchen below, they suddenly heard a noise. Upon reaching the deck, they found Johnny had boarded their ship and began attacking them. He was shocked when he learned Roronoa Zoro had joined a pirate crew as he was a fellow pirate bounty hunter. The crew learned his partner, Yosaku, was suffering from blood loss due to some disease. Nami was able to diagnose and treat him for scurvy. After the Straw Hats realized they would need a cook for the crew to avoid going through a similar situation, Johnny decided to repay the favor by directing them to the Baratie, where they should be able to find a cook. During the Baratie arc, Johnny and Yosaku remain on the Going Merry to rest and notice Nami's interest in their wanted posters. As Dracule Mihawk arrives at the Baratie, Nami tricked Yosaku and Johnny and escaped with their treasure and boat. She had them to drop their guard by pretending she was changing her clothes and asking them to turn around. With their backs turned, she pushes them off the Going Merry and stole the ship. Luffy orders them, Zoro, and Usopp to go after her. They are shocked to see Zoro losing against Mihawk, and consider intervening, but Luffy prevents them from doing so by leading an attack toward Dracule. After Zoro's defeat, they continue the chase after Nami aboard their own boat with Usopp and injured Zoro, leaving Luffy behind to defend the Baratie. Arlong Park Arc Once they predict that the Going Merry was heading in the direction of Arlong Park, the two recall of how Nami's suspicious behavior was connected to Arlong, which helped them realize there was a connection between Nami and Arlong. While Yosaku leaves for the Baratie to inform Luffy of Nami's destination, Johnny continues to the island with Usopp and Zoro. After spotting some fishmen, they abandon their ship, leaving Zoro (whom they had tied up to prevent him from going in recklessly due to his injuries) to get captured. However after spotting another Fishman in Gosa Village Johnny runs off before Usopp notices, leaving an unsuspecting Usopp to fend for himself. Johnny later witnesses Nami pretending to kill Usopp and, fooled by her deception, reports that she killed him. Yosaku and Johnny overhear Nojiko telling Nami's story, and decide to go after the Arlong Pirates to make up for having misjudged her, but are easily defeated. They decide then to wait for Luffy's coming and let no one else enter into Arlong Park to not allow Cocoyasi Village's inhabitants from interfering in the battle. When the fights between the Straw Hat pirates and the Arlong pirates' officers start, they give Zoro their swords to replace the ones Mihawk broke, allowing him to defeat Hatchan. After Arlong's defeat, they thank the Straw Hat crew for their assistance, but continue their lives as bounty hunters. Two Years Later Johnny and Yosaku are seen fishing from a boat near Cocoyasi Village. Major Battles *Johnny and Yosaku vs. Dick Bandits (Anime only) *Johnny vs. Monkey D. Luffy * Yosaku and Johnny vs. Fullbody (manga only) One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol 5 Chapter 43 and Episode 20 Johnny and Yosaku are knocked out by Fullbody after he insulted them. In the anime, Fullbody instead ignores them after Johnny angrily threw some wanted posted on the Going Merry's deck. *Johnny and Yosaku vs. Arlong Pirates (not seen) Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, the story on how Johnny and Yosaku met Zoro appears in an episode of the Post-Alabasta Arc. It featured Johnny styling a mohawk, and Yosaku having a full head of hair. Johnny reveals he became a bounty hunter to save people and be cool, just like the bounty hunter who saved him when he was a kid. Yosaku, on the other hand, just seems to want an easy life with a lot of money and little hassle. They cash in when Zoro takes out a large bounty and, given they pay his tab at the bar he was at for his food, can keep the rest of the money for themselves as an apology for taking their 'head'. Later, Dick appears in the town with his horde of bandits, who proceed to loot the town. Johnny and Yosaku watch as a child tries to stop the thief to no avail. Johnny convinces Yosaku that they must stop him, to which Yosaku reluctantly agrees. The two are no match for Dick, but luckily Zoro comes to claim the bounty on Dick's head to pay for a Katana that he broke. After a complete victory by Zoro, Johnny and Yosaku look up to Zoro and start to call him "Aniki". Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece Treasure Cruise Support Appearances *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush! *One Piece Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gear Spirit Non-Playable Appearances *One Piece: Become the Pirate King! *Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew! *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece (Game Boy Advance) Trivia *Appears alongside Yosaku attempting to "have some fun" with Porche during Zoro's television program in a Chopperman filler episode. References Site Navigation ru:Джонни fr:Johnny id:Johnny Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:Baratie Characters